


My Home for Christmas

by AlyKat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ...unless that's not your thing, But I'm not sorry, Fanmix, Home for Christmas soundtrack, I am an unrepentant old school teeniebopper, I would apologize for the shameless use of 90s pop groups, M/M, music post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/pseuds/AlyKat
Summary: It's Phil and Clint's first Christmas since getting together. For Clint, it's the first time he's really felt like he'd found a home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyroblaze18 (kultiras)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/gifts).



> As stated in the tags, I'm very much a person who was a teenager in the late 90s, so much of my musical tastes leans towards 90s pop music. I'm so sorry if that's not your thing! But there were a lot of songs that I felt kind of went towards the theme of Phil and Clint being home for Christmas for the first time -- either home from college, or SHIELD, you decide.

[My Home for Christmas](http://8tracks.com/a_nonny/my-home-for-christmas?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [a_nonny](http://8tracks.com/a_nonny?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
